Gentle
A Kith develops the gentle personality when the user gives the Kith "natural, quiet, or peaceful items. (What would Andre like?)" or uses a Gentle Change of Heart. = Dialogue = Kith's Profile * It’s a pleasure to have you here. * No matter the problems that come my way, I can always get by with a little help from my friends. * Our time together never feels like enough. * Thank you for visiting! * Would you like a hug, (username)? * If Amourtis: You’re my favorite person in the whole wide world, (username)! *''If Blepper:'' Let's be BFFs! Blepper Friends Forever! *''If Bumblebunnee:'' You're as sweet as a flower, (username). *''If Cinis:'' Mmm, nothing beats a nice, warm cuddle pile with you. *''If Ferrec:'' You make me purr... *''If Flipperfin:'' Let's blow bubbles together. Then we can pop them as they float! *''If Gemwing:'' What did I do to deserve someone as great as you? *''If Hermithog:'' If I promise not to poke you, can I have a hug? *''If Licorne:'' When I’m with you, I feel as calm as a sunny meadow in spring. *''If Lumence:'' Can I nap in your lap? *''If Phowl:'' What's wrong? Mwah! All better? *''If Pluff:'' Will you rub my belly? Pleeeease? *''If Scalyx:'' Boof. *''If Talion:'' Can I preen your hair? Top of Page *''Homepage:'' There really is no place like home. *''Kith Allies:'' One kith or a hundred; it doesn’t matter. We all think you’re the best! *''Kith's Profile:'' I love spending time with you. *''Different Kith's Profile'': It’s good to learn from others who aren’t like you. *''Different Player's Kith's Profile:'' It just goes to show, we really aren’t all that different. *''Dressing Room:'' Find something you really love and feel good wearing. *''Message Center (Notifications):'' Notifications can’t be Archived, so be careful if you want to hold onto one. *''Message Center (Messages):'' If you feel uncomfortable with a message, it’s okay to block that person. Moderators can help you if ever need it! *''Inventory:'' Sometimes I feel bad for the “Misc” items, all lumped together. They don’t get their own special categories. *''Quest Page:'' Helping others really is its own reward. *''Settings:'' The tutorial has an explanation of how to use these tabs, if you ever need a reminder. *''Achievements:'' You can use these to display your title on the forums, your profile, and any pages with your name on them. It’s a great way to stay unique and memorable! *''News:'' It’s okay to Unsubscribe if the news is overwhelming. *''Forums:'' Everyone should feel like their voice can be heard. *''Friends:'' Sometimes friends are the glue that keeps us from feeling like our lives are falling apart. *''Trades:'' Should we throw in a little extra? That would be a nice surprise! *''Marketplace:'' It’s so wonderful to see a student-run economy. *''NPC shops:'' It’s good to visit everyone. It must be lonely sometimes, running the shops. *''Games:'' It’s important to take a break now and then. Cooking Before Cooking *If you need anything, I can help. *I’m so glad we’re doing this together. *Even if it doesn’t come out exactly the way you wanted on the first try, you get better each time! After Cooking * This looks delicious, may I try a bite? * I'd knew you'd do a good job, (username). * Congratulations! You made something wonderful! Misc *''Achievement:'' (Kith name) nudges you affectionately and whispers, "Psst… (username), did you see? You have unlocked the Achievement: (Achievement name). (Achievement description). I knew you could do it." *''Your Active Kith has already used this item:'' (Kith name) politely nudges your hand and says, “No thank you, you’ve already given this to me once before.” *''Marketplace Sale:'' (Kith name) smiles widely. “Yay! Should we celebrate? *''Marketplace Expiration:'' ? Transformation * name has learned a new transformation! Transform your Kith at any time by editing their profile page. “Now I can change any time… What do you think looks best?” Category:Personality